Wedding Day
by Lillyflower01
Summary: You and John have been friends sense you were little. Now you're ecstatic to come to his and Sherlock's wedding. A short drabble about John and Sherlock's wedding. Implied Jim Moriarty x Reader (I own nothing but my ideas)


**(Y/N) = Your Name**

Johnlock Imagine

You step through the doorway, admiring the decorations.

"(Y/N)! You made it!"

You beam, turning to your old friend, John Watson.

"Of course I made it." You grin, "I would never miss your wedding."

John's smile stretches even wider as he pulls you in for a hug.

"So, where is he?" You ask.

John grabs your wrist and starts to lead you through the crowd of people.

"Sherlock!" He exclaims, spotting his fiancé, "Look who showed up."

Sherlock gives you a curt nod, "Hello (Y/N)."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier." You say, "You know how my mum is. She didn't want to leave any earlier."

"It's alright. You're here now," Smiles John. "Oh. There's Molly. Excuse me."

John hurries off to say hello to Molly, leaving you alone with Sherlock. You always got along great with John, but it was rather hard to communicate with Sherlock. It wasn't that he was rude to you; in fact you were one of the few people he wasn't purposely rude to. It was just that he was Sherlock. And Sherlock didn't always pick up on social queues and wasn't always aware when he was hurting people.

"So, how've you been Sherlock?" You ask.

"Fine," He states.

You give a small nod, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh. There's Greg. See you later Sherlock," You grin.

"Greg?" He quietly says to himself, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Hullo Greg," You smile, sidling up next to your friend.

"Hullo (Y/N)." Smiles Greg.

"Nice wedding, isn't it?" You say.

"I knew it," Greg says.

"Hmm?" You say, in question.

"I knew they would get together," States Greg.

"Are you and Mycroft next?" you smirk.

Greg just about nearly chokes on nothing.

"W-what?" He says, weakly.

"Oh come on." You say, rolling your eyes, "I see how you two look at each other. It's the same way Sherlock and John look at each other. And look where they are now."

Greg just flushes and mutters something under his breath.

You stand up ready to make your toast.

"I remember when I first met John in sixth grade." You say, "Our English teacher put us as partners for a project. All our friends thought we were going to go out. After all, nearly every girl in school was smitten with John Hamish Watson. But we just ended up as wonderfully close friends. Of course, once we got to college we didn't see each other nearly as much. But we still talked enough to know almost everything about each other's lives. So of course, when he e-mailed me, saying he had moved in with Sherlock Holmes, I, like most people here, thought he was telling me he was gay. Of course he denied that for a while. But soon he admitted to being in love with his best friend. And look where we are now. To John and Sherlock Holmes-Watson, cheers."

You stand on the side of the room, making small talk with Molly.

"Is it weird to think you were in love with Sherlock?" You ask.

Molly shrugs, "A bit. But at least now I know not to have any more hope. Maybe we could just be like you and John: wonderfully close friends."

You smile and nod.

"Oh, I'll see you later (Y/N)," Says Molly as she spots her boyfriend gesturing for her to come over to the dance floor.

"Alright," You smile. "Talk to you later."

As you scan the dance floor, you can see John and Sherlock happily entangled in each other's arms. You even see Greg and Mycroft talking in some faraway corner.

You sigh a bit wishing your boyfriend was here. He'd broken up with you only a couple days ago. You feel your eyes start to sting as you think of him. You quickly blink them away and force yourself to think of something else. He's in the past. You're not going to shed any more tears for him.

You don't look over as you feel someone come to stand next to you.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing standing here, all by herself?"

You glance to your right, seeing a dark haired man standing there.

"Are you inviting me to dance?" You ask, crossing your arms.

The man shrugs, "Maybe."

"Who are you, anyways?" You wonder

The man smiles at you. He sticks out his hand for you to shake.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi."

 **Please Review! No flames, please.**

 **I am most likely going to write a second part for this. However, I don't know when I'm going to write the second part.**


End file.
